Their Own Way
by Vycksta
Summary: As the cheery pop duo Same Difference, Sean and Sarah were determined to live their lifelong dream by appearing on The X Factor. Yet sometimes the path to success is not always smooth sailing.


**Title**: Their Own Way  
**Fandom**: The X Factor  
**Rating**: The 13th letter of the alphabet.

**Authors Notes**: Heh, I don't know where to start here!

Like many Brits I am a huge fan of The X Factor and never miss an episode... and last year there I was cheering in delight when Leona won. Yet that was nothing compared to the screaming I did when a certain duo got through to this year's live finals.

I love Same Difference, I really do. I personally feel they deserve success no matter what happens to them and I totally warmed to their sunshine and flowers personas. Har, they make me feel like a right miserable git! -raspberries- I got this plotbunny when watching last Saturday's live show et voila, I abused it as quickly as I could.

I am hoping so badly that this is liked as I completely loved writing it. Bryony and Alicia joke that Sean and Sarah will eventually find this and if they do... which I doubt... then I hope that they feel that I got them in character. If not then i'm sorry, please forgive me ha ha!

Reviews will be loved, constructive criticism will be adored even more as I am an author who craves to improve and all those who hate Same Difference can naff off unless they are actually going to say something about my writing.

---

Sometimes in life just one simple, to the point sentence can make all the difference.

In certain instances it can be a structure of words to show ecstasy, to show happiness... joyful occasions like a proposal of marriage, finally getting that job that has been on somebody's mind for an eternity or even something as simple and as materialistic as being told that the two bedroomed semi-detached house that has been admired and desired for ages is finally obtainable at a much cheaper price. Unfortunately, in other occurrences what can be said so sharply can be utterly devastating, like for example when somebody is dealt with the devastation of losing a relative or a loved one to the afterlife, or when that person that someone thought would be with them forever and a day tells them the cold, bitter reality that they do not feel attracted towards them in any way, shape or form. Whatever happens though and whether the news is for better or for worse, that one blunt sentence gives a person the same feeling... that their life, as they know it, is going to be dramatically changed.

This was definitely the case for two enigmatic people, brother and sister, who knew that what was going to be said to them was going to be to the point and would either give them the dream that the pair have craved for since they were old enough to make a living for themselves... or could crush them with a truly devastating effect, the feeling of being so near yet so very distant. Thankfully for the siblings, what they were next about to hear definitely fell in the category of the former... and would undoubtedly change their lives for the better.

"You have made it through to the live finals."

Having spent their entire childhood living in a decent, working class area situated in southern Hampshire, Sean and Sarah Smith certainly did enjoy living in the picturesque, seafront city of Portsmouth but deep down both of them, unbeknown to each other at the time, shared one burning ambition that would see them get out of their typical surroundings and catapulted into the big time, a lifelong dream that would see them go to all areas across the world; to be a singer. However when Sean left the family home at seventeen to start his career path, Sarah decided to take a different route... the journey that involved acting and modelling, as she felt that even though he probably wouldn't have minded there could only be room for one entertainer in the same family and that was Sean.

This was how it stayed for the next three years; while Sean starred in pantomimes and sung his heart out on cruise ships his younger sister eventually attended the Italia Conti Academy of Theatre Arts School in London, doing some basic modeling work in-between successfully achieving her diploma. This routine never changed until one mild, sunshine embraced day in April 2007.

Sean, who was back at the family home after returning from another successful cruise, developed an interest in auditioning for the talent show that graced Britain at the end of every year, The X Factor. Deep down Sarah wanted to apply for it as well but the original thought that she developed three years ago stayed in her mind; she was going to be an actress now, her beloved sibling was going to be the singer of the Smith family. However it didn't stop the younger sibling from eventually joining the older one for moral support at The X Factor auditions that were being held in London, standing in the queue with her brother as he waited to get signed up.

"Oh, this is going to be truly great for you Sean!" Sarah practically screamed down her brother's ear, clapping with joy and sporting a smile that would clearly rival that of the Cheshire Cat's. "You were born to entertain and I know the girls will like you!" she added cheekily, nudging Sean in the ribs.

The brother couldn't help but smile at his sister's childishness, wondering if what he had thought for a while was slowly but surely coming out into the open. "We'll see, but I know that the boys will like you..."

"Ha ha ha, you are kidding aren't you... wait, what are you saying?"

Sean's smile became a light hearted chuckle as he couldn't disguise his amusement at Sarah's display of obliviousness. Time to see if his long term thinkings really were starting to become reality...

"Don't be daft Sarah, I know that you have wanted to sing for as long as I can remember and I know you; you chose a different path in case you being a singer as well annoyed me but I just know you want to be in this as well. Let's face it anyway..." Sean shrugged a little before continuing, "Not only are you a brilliant vocalist you also have more drive than me and you'll pick me up when i'm down. Together, I know that some success will happen and besides, you're my baby sister and I adore you; i'd love to share this experience with you."

"You mean..."

"Shall we form a duo?"

The fellow hopefuls that were standing behind the siblings accidentally got whacked as Sarah ecstatically flung her arms around her brother's neck, squealing with joy that she would be "as completely thrilled as a thrilled person can be" upon teaming up with Sean and forming a singing duo. Once again Sean smiled at how his younger sister was behaving and playfully ruffled up her hair like he always did when the two were growing up, something that made the young woman jab her brother in the shoulder with some force. Eventually the young Portsmouth siblings finally reached the front of the queue and as they were signing up as joint performers they were asked on the same of their group. In that one short moment they conjured up the name that people would remember them by.

They were Same Difference, because even though they were from the same background, the same lifestyle, the same family, they were going to make a difference. They were going to achieve success and no matter what the cost they were going to snag that ambition in their own way.

The journey to achieve great success was a little rocky to begin with. At the audition in London and after Sean and Sarah performed in front of the four judges in the panel one of the quartet... the confident and somewhat arrogant Simon Cowell... labelled them "the most annoying people that he'd met" due to their constant smiling; he also told them to go and watch some depressing documentaries to try and tone down their cheerfulness. However despite those somewhat harsh words he still put them through to the boot camp as he couldn't deny that the two could sing in a brilliant harmony, an opinion that was met with the other three judges on the panel.

Boot camp simply flew by for the Hampshire siblings as they did not fluff a word of the song they were given to sing and were sent through to London once again, at a magnificent theatre where along with eleven other groups had a choice of six songs and were made to sing in front of the other hopefuls as well as the judges once again. Despite the slight nerves that Sean got beforehand Same Difference were selected as one of the final six groups who would then be given a mentor and sent away with them to try and achieve getting into the live finals of the show. In the room that the six groups were waiting Sarah was hoping and praying that when the door opened it wouldn't be Simon that emerged but unfortunately for her it was indeed Mr Cowell... the one who found them annoying.

"Ah well, we shall just have to make him see that sunshine is always a good thing." Sarah declared defiantly to her brother, who nodded his agreement.

Together with the five other successful groups Same Difference were flown in a private jet to Marbella in Spain, where they would be staying in Simon's exquisite and elegant looking house. There they had to perform one final time in front of Simon with a song chosen again from a variety of six and then the following day their fate would be decided; would they achieve the dream or would they sink quicker than a submarine? This time around nerves quickly took a hold of Sarah but with a shake of her head the worries soon disappeared and the seemingly permanent smile that both she and Sean often possessed once again appeared as the duo belted through their song with a confident ease. However despite this fact both brother and sister were nervous for the approach of the following day as their dream, their ambition that both of them have had since they were children, were in the hands of just one man... and as Same Difference walked up to him in the warm, pleasant sunshine that the following day brought, Simon told them the short, sharp sentence that would mark the beginning of a fantastic, life changing experience.

"You have made it through to the live finals."

From that day forth everything that happened was a neverending rollercoaster of delight for both Sean and Sarah. Upon telling their family that they had made it through to the final twelve the cheerful siblings were treated like local celebrities back in Portsmouth, being asked for autographs at every opportunity, stopped while crazed teenagers posed for photos with them and even given a free meal at one of the seafront city's finest restaurants. Then with two weeks to go before the first live Saturday show both of them were moved into a hideaway mansion in London with the other eleven acts and from that point onwards they delved into more of the celebrity lifestyle, partaking in photoshoots and being interviewed for the official website. They both couldn't deny it, this was what they both wanted and there was no way both of them were going to let it slip through their fingers without singing their hearts out. This was a promise they made to each other.

The promise was made over a week ago yet it was still fresh in both the minds of Sean and Sarah as they readied themselves for what would undoubtedly be an emotionally charged five hours. It was now the day of the first live show and as tensions gathered backstage Sean casted a glance over to the other two groups that Simon sent through, the makeshift groups Hope and Futureproof, both of whom consisted of solo singers who were originally rejected at the first boot camp.

"They seem like they have been together forever," the older sibling commented bluntly, causing Sarah to stop smoothing down her strapless dress and look defiantly at her brother.

"So have we, duh! Remember, we formed at the auditions!" she replied with another of her now trademark smiles before carrying on. "But we do have the edge; i've known you eighteen years!"

"Worst eighteen years of my life..." Sean commented cheekily, earning himself a sharp jab in the ribs and being labelled a "cheeky git". Yet before Sean could get his sister in a headlock and ruffle her hair up into an extreme mess the pair were called over by Simon, who at the same time ushered both Hope and Futureproof away. This made both Sean and Sarah look at each other, confused as to what was going on.

"Guys, i'm going to be honest with you." Simon began once both Sean and Sarah had went over to him. "The rumour that Louis doesn't rate you highly is true so whatever he says to you tonight just flat out ignore."

"Sorry Simon, I don't understand..." Sean replied, grabbing his sister's hand. "He liked us at the audition and sent us through and then at boot camp and at London again he seemed delighted to see us..."

"Is it because we are too cheesy for him?" Sarah interrupted devilishly, forcing her smile to go as wide as it could, an action that made Sean cover his mouth to laugh quietly and Simon look at her a bit worriedly. Silence then made its somewhat eerie presence known but it lasted for all of a few sharp seconds before Simon launched into a full explanation.

"You two have been compared to the McDonald Brothers who were one of Louis's groups from last year's final. Now because he sees you as being on the same calibre as them he reckons that you two actually making it into the live shows is hypocritical and pointless as I couldn't stand his act twelve months ago. I know he'll bring that up but I want to make this clear to you; I sent you two through to these shows because the music business is always looking out for cheerful, poppy, charismatic acts like yourselves and unlike the McDonald Brothers you can sing brilliantly and have great, happy, sunshine like personalities... the likeability factor." Simon paused suddenly before finishing off his speech. "So I want you both to get out there and give the performance of a lifetime... and show that miserable old man what you have got."

"Showing them what I can do has always been a speciality of mine." Sean proudly stated, earning an immature giggle from his sister who saw the double meaning in that sentence. Simon looked at the duo that he was mentoring and warmly smiled before heading off to find the other judges as the preparation towards the start of the show was only a mere five minutes away. However before he was out of both of their sights, Simon turned back around to face both Sean and Sarah.

"Make him see that sunshine is a good thing." were his words before walking out of the vision of the siblings. However instead of smiling Sarah turned to her brother in complete shock, grasping his hand tighter with her own and tugging on the sleeve of his crimson coloured jumper with her free hand.

"He HEARD that? But I thought he was out of earshot and oh my i'm so bloody embarrassed now..." the female said with a hint of surprise to her voice, continuing to cling to her laughing brother as if her life depended on it. Eventually Sean flicked the top of Sarah's head and ushered his still mortified sister along to rejoin with the other two groups ready to begin what could hopefully be the first successful step towards their dream being a long term one, the thoughts that Louis could say something to dampen their carefree and delightful personas was put to the back of their heads as the duo from Portsmouth geared up for their chance to shine.

The live show began with an extreme flourish. Same Difference were chosen to be the eighth act to sing so as they waited, the nerves tried to creep into their minds and consume their thoughts... something that was proving to be unsuccessful. In fact it was rather the opposite; the more acts that went by the more their confidence grew and the more their smiles shone, causing Emily from the all girl group Hope to comment about the wind coming their way to make their faces stay like that.

After each act finished singing the judges gave their comments about how they felt their performance of the night went but there was only one man whose opinions both Sean and Sarah listened to hear upon the large TV the hopefuls had backstage... Louis Walsh.

To be honest the siblings had no true idea as to why Simon warned them to ignore whatever comments he made about them. Their mentor put it down to jealousy the Irish music manager had against them both but listening to the comments Louis were saying to all the acts before them made Sean and Sarah wonder if Simon was just being the protective teacher... everything that was coming out of Louis's mouth seemed to be firm but fair. Leon, a solo singer who was being mentored by the youngest judge Dannii Minogue, put on a distressing performance that saw his vocals change from one end of the scale to the other at the click of a finger and his dance movements appear jerky and robotic, yet all Louis said was that it was nerves.

"He doesn't seem like someone that would hate us..." Sean mused to his sister, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Agreed, but either way we have to show him who is boss!" the eighteen year old female enthused with delight, fists clenched to further her notion. "Starting from... now!" she hollered, pushing her brother along to the other end of the arena's backstage with calls of good luck ringing in their ears as it was now time for them to sing live to the nation.

The theme for this weeks live Saturday final was British number one's and on the Monday it didn't take Simon too long to decide that Same Difference were to sing the song Tragedy, a song originally performed by the Bee Gees but then covered by the defunct chirpy pop group Steps. Up until that moment in time Sean and Sarah practised the lines they were singing until their throats got sore and hopefully all those hours of work were finally going to pay off... because after all, this is their dream that they have craved intensely for so long.

Stepping out onto the left hand side of the stage and with her brother right at the opposite end, Sarah belted out her part of the song with a fantastic, confident ease... and when it came to Sean's lines he did exactly the same except for one note that he went too high on, something that he mentally blamed on excitement. The two then walked towards each other as they sung the bridge in blissful unison and when it came to the chorus the group of women in the front of the audience were clapping along enthusiastically to the beat of the song as Sean and Sarah let their hair down and performed a couple of dance moves. They were on top of the world and judging by the smiling faces in the audience nothing could knock them down...

When the song was finished Sarah got her brother in a quick bear hug before walking towards the four judges, enjoying all the clapping and the cheering the audience was giving them... some of said audience members giving them a standing ovation. In the distance the Hampshire duo could see their family giving their whoops of delight and once again Sarah wrapped her arm around her brother's waist, which made Sean drape his arm lazily over Sarah's shoulder. Soon enough the audience were ushered into silence so the judges could tell Same Difference how they felt about the performance... and the first one to speak was the one the siblings were told to ignore by their mentor.

Louis Walsh.

"Guys, guys, guys..." he began, flailing his arms about as if trying to detach them from their sockets. "That was... so... cheesy!" he said bluntly, emphasising on the last word to get his point across. Sean and Sarah's smiles turned into looks of concern as the Dubliner continued his tirade.

"You are so much like my act the McDonald Brothers from last year only worse! Your mentor gave me so much grief for choosing them and there he is, choosing you. It's hypocritical and insane and there is no way that you two are going to win this competition."

"The difference with my act though is that they can sing, Louis." Simon interrupted bluntly, causing Dannii to roll her eyes as she knew what was going to happen next.

"No, they can't." came Louis's retort. "Tell me anyway, do we NEED another group like this in the charts?"

"Yes we do."

Sean and Sarah looked on dumbfounded as Simon and Louis continued their war of words against each other. They were being given some very hard-hitting comments by Louis, who told every other act before them that they were great, being firm but fair if he needed to be. Both of them knew that Simon would not lie to them... yet this was still unexpected.

Feeling his sister shake a little from what was being unfolded in front of them, Sean grasped his sister's shoulder tighter, which made Sarah snap out of her mini convulsion and smile as sweetly as she could. Eventually the argument between both Simon and Louis stopped and after being told that they were "fun and entertaining" by Dannii and "cheesy, but good" by Sharon Osbourne, the wife of rockstar Ozzy, the presenter of The X Factor, the very likable Dermot O'Leary, walked over to Same Difference and kissed them both on the cheek, something that made Sarah giggle slightly.

"So... you got a mixed rack of opinions there, what do you think of them?" Dermot kindly asked the siblings.

"Well like others before we'll take in what has been said and hopefully improve on that for next week... because we want to be here so badly!" was the very cheery response from Sarah, who then looked Louis directly in the eye. "For our mission next week is to get Louis to like cheesy, for that's what we are and we are proud of it! You will like cheesy, Louis!" the younger sibling declared confidently before unleashing her biggest smile of the night.

Straight away Louis mouthed out "No" to Sarah but in that very same instance she nodded and mouthed that he will like Same Difference's style of music. After standing and making the shape of a phone with their hands and nodding at the cameras while Dermot told the watching British public the number to vote to keep the group in the competition Same Difference were given another round of applause and headed offstage and back into the dressing rooms. However as soon as they were out of sight from everyone at the front Sarah shrugged Sean's arm from off her shoulder and headed off in a different direction to where the other hopefuls were waiting in the wings.

"Hey Sarah, where are you going exactly? Everyone else is the other way!" Sean called out to his sister, who was still walking away as fast as her legs could take her.

"Just leave me alone please Sean..."

"But Sarah..."

"PLEASE Sean, I just want to be on my own for a bit!" Sarah coldly snapped before venturing out of Sean's sight.

Part of him wanted to follow the sister that he saw as a best friend but Sean just stayed in the same location, looking down the path that Sarah took to get away. He wondered what made her have a change in emotion that was as sudden as it was but before he could think more into it he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sean turned around to face Leon, who had been watching the whole mini scenario.

"Tough world isn't it, the world of music?" the young Scot questioned light heartedly to try and lift the tense atmosphere.

"I don't get it though..." Sean wondered, looking at Leon before looking back at the direction Sarah took. "Out on stage she took the comments well and even told Louis that we would make him like our style of music next week... so why... this?"

"Putting on a front I suppose." came Leon's answer, removing his hand from the taller man's shoulder. "I mean sure, Louis was okay with me but your mentor said that I was having a nightmare and was being deluded! At the end of the day there are people who are going to like what we sing and how we sing it and others will be replused. It will hurt, but we have to stand up to it in the end and face it head on."

There was a slight pause as Leon mused over what he was next going to say before continuing. "I was once told that in reality just one sentence can change your life, either for the good or for the bad. But I don't believe that last bit. After what me and my Mum have been through it is down to YOU whether you choose that sentence to be for better or for worse. We have to do it our own way, no questions."

"Bit of a hidden philosopher, aren't we?" Sean laughed slightly, making the younger male smile.

"Maybe, but it is true if you think about it. Now come on, let's go into the main room and watch some TV before the blasted rugby comes on!"

"Gimme a minute Leon and i'll be with you." Sean replied simply.

Leon nodded as his reply to Sean and then turned off to the direction of the main room, where all the other hopefuls were talking about their performances. Once Leon was out of sight Sean took this alone time to think about what the Scot had said to him... and decided that he was right in all aspects. Not everyone is going to like a person and in Sean and Sarah's case that was going to be Louis... but the audience loved them, Dannii liked their fun style and back in the days where he entertained on cruise ships Sean more often than not got a standing ovation. Being told that they were rubbish by one man was not the end of the world and there was no way that that one sentence was going to make him think for the worse. The dream of Same Difference was still intact.

With that new determination flowing through his head, Sean finally set off in the direction of where the other acts were. No matter what, everything that Same Difference did would not be tainted. It would always be done their own way... Sean just hoped that Sarah would see it sooner rather than later.

An hour had passed since Sean's little conversation with Leon and the former's sister was still nowhere to be seen. This actually made him feel terrible as he always was there to provide a shoulder to cry or angst on whenever they were together... but this time was different. Sarah actually told Sean to leave her alone, something that very rarely, if not never, happens.

Sitting in the main room with the majority of the other eleven acts, Sean glanced a look at his watch. In just over ninety minutes time Same Difference, along with the remaining performers, would be called onto the stage with their mentors to see if they were lucky enough to be selected by the phoning British public to go through to perform on next Saturday's show... yet Sarah still remained to stay out of everyone's eyesight. Rolling his eyes and sighing, Sean tried to distract himself from his current thoughts by half-heartedly watching the Rugby World Cup final with some of the other male vocalists, but it was no use. He felt bad enough for leaving Sarah on her own for this long... he was going to find her before Simon found her first.

Walking back along the corridors of the backstage arena with his hands in his jeans pockets, Sean eventually saw Louis Walsh in the distance, talking to a couple of the acts he was mentoring like the cat who had claimed the richest and smoothest of creams. Unfortunately for the Portsmouth singer the direction that he wanted to go would take him by the Irish music manager so with his head up high he strutted past Louis, refusing to look him in the eye for the comments that he said to hurt his sister.

"Hey Sean, where's your sister? Gone to get some red Leicester?" Louis sarcastically called to Sean once he walked by, but the male member of Same Difference chose to ignore him and continue his search.

Ten minutes had passed since Sean first left the main room and his search for Sarah was so far proving to be unsuccessful. This made Sean's concern grow... where everyone was located was not exceptionally big, so could she have done the unthinkable and walked out of the entire building? He didn't want to believe it but this thought was not leaving his mind...

Slightly disheartened because of not finding his sister, Sean finally decided to give up looking for now and head towards the dressing room that he and Sarah were sharing over the course of the day. When he reached the room the young man could see a light coming out from the bottom of the door and with that thought about her disappearing out of the studio's entirety leaving his mind as soon as it arrived, Sean practically flung the dressing room door open hoping to see who was in there. Sure enough there was Sarah, reapplying her mascara to cover the fact that she had been previously crying.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Sarah..."

"Didn't look well enough then did you! I've been here for ages!"

"You told me to leave you alone."

"Oh yes, very good point there, ha ha!" Sarah chuckled lightly, keeping her gaze transfixed onto the mirror so she could put the finishing touches to the redone foundation. Sean felt a faint smile creep upon his face at Sarah's comment... that was what he was used to hearing from her... and shut the dressing room door so they could carry on with their conversation. However before he could speak up, Sarah turned around to face her brother.

"I know what you are thinking, I know you like you know me..." she started, continuing when Sean didn't say anything in response. "You're wondering what happened to the bubbly blonde that vanished as soon as we went backstage. You're wondering what happened to the one with the drive and the enthusiasm. Well sometimes even those with that can feel a little bit down and let's just say that tonight is my turn! Man, what. Was. He. THINKING? He's such a... arrrgh! I don't know what I can call him!" Sarah seethed, hands clenched in fists as the thought of Louis putting them down in front of the nation consumed her mind.

Sean watched Sarah for a few minutes as she continued to keep her fists clenched as an attempt to not let herself cry for, unbeknown to Sean, what would be the third time that night. Finally seeing enough of his sister being so downheartened he walked confidently over to her, pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, resting his chin on her head. Sarah was shocked at first but soon natural instinct took over and she hugged him back, squeezing him closer.

"You seem pretty calm about this. You're usually the one who would behave like I am! Well... sometimes." Sarah plainly stated, keeping her arms around her older brother's waist.

"It's probably because i'm used to this treatment." was Sean's reply, gently stoking Sarah's soft blonde locks. "Remember, I entertained in cruise ships... sometimes you get the bad but you just take it with the good."

"Yet you seemed shocked at Louis's words! Don't deny that or i'll jab you in the ribs!"

"Of course I was. Louis was being so nice to everyone before us then decided to vent it all out! But then after you stormed off I wound up speaking to Leon and he is taking everything in stride. So that is what we'll do, plain and simple... because what was it that you said to Louis?"

"Don't make me say it!" Sarah giggled, remembering her exact words.

"Say it or your hair will resemble a feather duster!" Sean said with a slight hint of sarcasm, pulling his sister away from him so she could see him smirking at her.

"You little... er, I mean, we will make Louis like the cheesy!" the female declared with a loud banshee style cackle, pumping her fist into the air and letting out a shriek of happiness. Sean once again couldn't help but laugh at how Sarah was behaving... she really could be a complete nutcase at times. Eventually Sarah stopped acting like a five year old who had been given a months supply of chocolate and looked directly into the mirror, reaching for the mascara so she could touch it up.

"I'm sorry Sean."

"Huh... whatever for?"

"For behaving like this. I know we are in this together and we will show the world yet I just cannot help but wonder..." Sarah trailed off a little as she minced the last few words of her sentence through her mind. "What would have happened if you hadn't have asked me to join you back in London?"

"You still would have teamed with me anyway; it was obvious that you wanted this from the start!" Sean laughed in response. "Besides, we balance each other out... I need you to act insane and giggly when i'm being a boring old man."

"True, true! You wouldn't have got away from me that easily!"

"Unlike that time you borrowed my Jason Donovan album without me knowing and I caught you crazily singing into the hairbrush... a bit worrying as it was only four years ago..."

"Ah okay now, you can just be quiet right there!" Sarah wailed, pushing her sniggering brother out of the dressing room and towards where all the other acts were. Sean didn't mind this though as he was glad to see his sister back on top enthusiastic form. They were in this as a duo and they were also living this dream together... and he was glad that she started sharing that view again.

When they both finally reached the area where all the other acts were Simon straight away marched up to them and asked them where in the Hell they disappeared to, but Sean and Sarah just looked at each other and shrugged, smiling their usual enigmatic grins... no point in their mentor knowing the truth as he would have been disappointed in Sarah for taking Louis's words as seriously as she did. The only thing that mattered now was whether the voting British public liked the duo enough to send them through to next week and there wouldn't be long until that would actually happen.

The wait to know the truth was drawing nearer and nearer and while Emily and Phoebe from Hope were happily nattering away about the praise the five strong girl group received from their rendition of Umbrella and the members of Futureproof were engaging in group hugs and whooping with delight, Same Difference just contently leaned back against the wall, hoping and praying for the dream to continue. They didn't want to say anything for fear of putting a jinx upon themselves.

Eventually the time for all twelve acts to step onto the stage with their mentors was a mere two minutes away, as the live results show was taking a break to clear up the stage that was set up for the show's performer, Leona Lewis. Sarah could feel the excitement gearing up inside her and spontaneously hugged her brother, who laughed for the umpteenth time. However he wasn't laughing on his own as another voice was chuckling with him. The siblings turned around to see Leon, who looked like a bag of nerves and had his hands clenched together.

"Good luck you two," was all that Leon said, lips forming a slightly nervous smile.

"You too... everyone should see that you were only nervous." Sean replied sympathetically, with Sarah nodding her approval at what her brother just mentioned. Leon also nodded before heading back to his mentor Dannii and her other two young male singers.

"I bet you anything he'll be the first person to be ensured safety." Sarah wondered out aloud but before Sean could respond Simon's voice could be heard above anything else that was being said by them and the other two groups.

"It's time everyone! Now let's get out there and get through to next week!"

One by one the four judges of The X Factor were called out with the three acts that they were all mentoring over the course over the live finals. Simon and the groups were called out last by the presenter Dermot and Sarah made sure that Same Difference were at the front, beaming like the cat that got the cream. She also made sure that she caught Louis's eye and flashed another dazzling smile at him when he finally clocked the young blonde.

"Somebody's definitely cheered up..." Sean whispered to his sister, who responded with another gleaming grin.

The twelve acts all displayed some slight nerves when Dermot explained that the ten acts that he would call out would be safe and definitely through to next week, but they would not be called out in the order of the highest to lowest votes. Afterwards he took a purposely done pause ready to announce the first act ensured safety and during that pause Sarah could feel her heartbeat rapidly rising... then all of a sudden the silence was pierced by Dermot, who announced the name of the first safe act.

"LEON!"

"I knew it!" Sarah couldn't help but gasp as Leon clung ecstatically to Dannii. Sean didn't say anything but deep down felt pleased for the Scottish singer.

As time slowly went by more acts were being told that they were definitely through to next Saturday's show. The fourth act through was one of the groups but unfortunately it wasn't Sean and Sarah; it was Futureproof, who clung to each other like they had just been announced winners of the entire competition. Sean shook the hand of one of the lads before he joined his four bandmates backstage and then turned to Sarah, who was looking at Andy, the fifth act who was safe. She was starting to get worried again but refused to let it show too much... not only did she want to show Louis but she wanted to be strong for her brother.

When Rhydian, the Welsh popera singer who was often seen as egotistical, was announced as the ninth act through to the live show in seven days time it left three acts remaining... and along with two of the young female solo singers it also included Same Difference. By then Sarah couldn't hide her niggles and the smile that she displayed when she walked onto the stage had now transformed into a sorrowful frown. Maybe Same Difference were like the McDonald Brothers after all and the public didn't want another act similar to them...

"We are not going to go through..." she sighed with complete disappointment.

"Yes we are." Sean replied bluntly, reaching over to grab his sister by the wrist to reassure her.

Another purposely done bout of silence was taking place as Dermot played on the suspense as to who would be the tenth and last act to definitely go through to the next live show. Sarah resisted a tear that was trying to escape from her eye as she shook her head with discontent, already resigned to the fact that Same Difference would have to perform in the final showdown... but Sean was more confident, tightening his grip on Sarah's wrist to provide further comfort.

After what seemed an eternity but in reality was only about five seconds, Dermot finally announced the tenth and final act certainly through to the live show next week.

"SAME DIFFERENCE!" he boomed with confidence.

"HELL YES!" Sean hollered, free hand forming a fist and smile becoming as wide as it could get.

"OH MY WORD!" Sarah screamed as she practically leaped on her brother to ensnare him in a tight hug. Sean felt a little choked from Sarah's sudden action but was too excited to care as he squeezed her back and engaged in leaping about like a madman, something that Sarah was more than happy to join in with. The mentor also joined in as Simon hugged them in turn before turning back to join the other judges at the panel. Still consumed with nothing but excitement and happiness, Sarah punched the air in delight before pointing at Louis, who looked completely outstanded to see Same Difference get through.

"The British like the cheesy and so. Will. YOU!" the younger sibling declared happily, earning probably the twentieth laugh of the night from Sean... and with that said and Louis looking even more surprised, Sean and Sarah walked offstage like they were rulers of the country, screaming in ecstasy and once again rivalling the Cheshire Cat with the smiles they were sporting.

Half an hour had passed since Same Difference were told that they has secured enough votes by the British public to perform next Saturday and both siblings were still backstage, shaking hands with solo singer Kimberley, who was unfortunately voted off by the judges in the final showdown and had to leave the entire competition. Sean gave her a pat on the back and Sarah, enthusiastic and excitable as ever, got Kimberley in a hug before saying their goodbyes to the downhearted Tamworth blonde and heading back to their dressing room.

"Ooooh, I STILL can't believe it... we GOT THROUGH!" Sarah screamed once again, startling her brother.

"You know Sarah, you have probably said that same sentence about fifty times since the announcement... mind you don't become a stuck record or something!"

"Razz to you Sean, razz to you!" was Sarah's immature reply, sticking her tongue out like a toddler in a temper tantrum. Sean was just about to get his sister in another headlock but they were disturbed by a voice calling their names. The siblings turned around to see Leah, one of the singers from Hope, jogging up towards them.

"Come on you two, we are all waiting for you!" Leah finally said when she reached them, slightly out of breath.

"Waiting for... what, exactly?" Sean questioned, while Sarah looked on in content silence.

"The limo is outside to take us all to McDonalds! I know it's not The Ritz exactly but it'll do for us groups... er, guys, are you both okay?"

Leah looked on at both Sean and Sarah quizzically, who were both laughing over the fact that Leah mentioning McDonalds made them instantly think of the act they were supposed to be similar to, the McDonald Brothers. A few seconds passed before they finally stifled their mirth, Sarah leaning against her brother so she could retain her balance.

"Sorry about that..." Sean eventually managed to say, still trying not to guffaw from what Leah said. "Yeah, count us in, we're both starving!"

"Good! Well what are we waiting for then, let us feast to celebrate tonight's victory!" the Hope singer proudly declared, ushering the siblings along to the limo that was waiting outside to take all three groups to McDonalds.

Once in the limousine Sean and Sarah were congratulated on getting through by the other four members of Hope and all who were in Futureproof, their backs being whacked so much Sean wondered if they would be bruised in the morning. The twelve members who made up Simon Cowell's three successful acts then all engaged in conversation about the events of the night that had just passed them and all took a guess as to what the theme for next Saturday will be. Everybody managed to come up with something different but it was what Sarah said that got the most laughs; cheesy one hit wonders, aimed as an indirect swipe at the judge who dissed both her and her brother the most.

It wasn't long before the destination of twelve was reached and the limo pulled into the drive through lane of McDonalds. Very soon they were able to place their orders and as members of Hope climbed frantically over each other to say what they wanted to eat in the microphone Sean and Sarah chose to relax at the back of the limousine, Sarah poking her brother for kicks and Sean just enjoying the atmosphere and the feeling of greatness this celebrity lifestyle was bringing. He then started to daydream...

"Hello? Is Sean from Same Difference in there?" came a loud voice, a sound which shocked Sean out of his daydream and made Sarah suddenly burst out into a fit of insane giggles.

"Er... what?"

"Honestly Sean..." Leah shook her head at Sean's dithering display. "What do you and Sarah want to eat?"

Sean thought for a few seconds to mull things over before answering his reply to Leah's question. "A double cheeseburger with fries, please."

"The same for me!" Sarah chirped in before thinking quickly. "Actually, make it a TRIPLE cheeseburger, if they do them. If not, make it a double cheeseburger with extra cheese..."

"Yeah, i'll go for that as well." Sean couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes!" Sarah declared. "Because we like the cheese, we are the cheesy..."

"And that is something that we are VERY proud of!" the brother finished for the sister, who only whooped with delight at the silly miniature speech they just produced together, a speech that earned a fair amount of laughs from everyone else in the limo with them.

"Okay then, you crazy loons." Leah smirked before moving Phoebe and Emily out of the way to reach the microphone.

Letting out a yawn and stretching her arms in the air to stop the muscles from relaxing, Sarah happily leaned back into one of the plush seats of the limousine, an ever-present smile etched upon her face. Sean copied his sister but as he leaned back he rested his elbow on Sarah's shoulder, earning himself a poke in the side. Sean then quickly turned around and flicked his sister's hair, which made Sarah sport a purposely done frown on her face. This made Sean laugh once again and Sarah couldn't help but chuckle with him, clutching onto his resting arm as support. Two members of Futureproof looked at them in confusion but the Portsmouth siblings couldn't care less.

They strived for this since they were old enough to think ahead in life and no matter what was happening in their lives, whether it was school or otherwise, it never left their minds and while she did try to pursue a career in acting and modelling what she originally wanted never left her. Now there they were... Sean and Sarah Smith, laughing like their lives depended on it in a limousine and truly living the dream, their dream to sing. A dream that they will achieve no matter what now they had a real taste of the high life and no Irish music manager, newspaper critic or gossiping teenager in the street was going to stop them.

Together, they will do this their own way.


End file.
